


Snuggling at Boern's

by Tuatara_Cda



Series: ImaginexHobbit drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, ImaginexHobbit, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by an imagine at imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com</p><p>This is a one shot, or a drabble. This drabble in it's original form can be found at the above mentioned site, but this is version is a bit longer.</p><p>You and the company are staying at Beorn's house and you snuggle up to Thorin. EDITED, and LENGTHENED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggling at Boern's

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Thorin kicks his boots off in frustration. For the first time in years that he can remember, he's actually hot, and uncomfortable enough to prevent sleep.

You hear his groaning, and you glance over to see him take shrug of his overcoat. He notices you watching him, smiling at him. You notice his warm coat. He picks it up and slides a bit over to you. He puts his hand on your forehead, you're cold.

He smiles as he lovingly drapes his lovely warm soft coat over you. He lies back down a foot away. A few minutes later. "Thorin, I'm still cold! You still hot?" He groggily opens his eyes, not mad at the distraction.

"Yes, lass I am!"

You think a moment, "Thorin, scoot over!" You pull your boots, socks, and top off, leaving your chest binding and trousers on. He still doesn't move, so you scoot to him.

You try and get as many shirt layers off him. You mount him, pulling off his shirts, he fights you for it, but you try to gently reprimand him, and instead your heads bang together. “I wondered if we’d ever do that, but this is not how I imagined it would happen.” He smiles and laughs deeply. He cups your jaw at your neck and pulls you down to kiss your forehead.

You stop, allowing him to keep his trousers on. You reach behind for his coat. You get as close to him as you can, pressing his chest to your back, and his coat over your chest.

He smiles, now understanding. You'd try and cool him down and he'll warm you up. He gently and protectively wraps his right arm down and around your waist, pulling you in and securing you to him.

You both lay there comfortable in the hay at Beorn's house for the first time in months. You couldn't believe the weather. It was early autumn, Thorin was hotter in temperature than normal and you felt colder. But both were finally somewhat comfortable.

You and Thorin thankfully were in a secluded spot, that was private but were you could still see most of the house. You lay there contemplating the position you were in. Thorin had taken a while to warm up to you and you to him. But he knew he could trust you, he often sat on the other end while eating, where he could privately enjoyed his view. You managed to subtly soften the hardened king and his dwarves.

At the start, you and him were either at each other's throats or fiercely protective of each other. You thought him stubborn, and he found you just as infuriating. 

You roll over to face him and you curl up closer, as lovers would. You nudge your head into the crook of his neck. He gently sighs happily. Thorin wraps his strong arms around you tighter and lowers his head to rest gently on your shoulder. 

If he had known how pliable and lovely you could be in his arms, he would have starting holding you like this months ago. 

You felt a lovely hot breath on the skin of your neck. To be surprised by warm lips kissing your left clavicle, your neck, your jaw, beside your eye, your nose. You lift your head to see ocean blue eyes. He kisses your lips with such love, gentleness, passion. He's hooked. 

Your eyes lock for moments that told you both. You didn't even notice his right hand reach to interlock with your left. In that moment, you both knew was to happen, and you both knew you both wanted it.

Smiling the way you two were, you both just knew how amazing it was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading, and please comment. I'd like to know what you think. Hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
